Problem: $ (-1)^{3} = \; ?$
Answer: The base in this expression is $-1$ The exponent in this expression is $3$ This expression means $-1$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. $-1^{3} = (-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)$